Jacob and Renessmee: The Untold Story
by KrazyKat22
Summary: Renesmee's grown up an love's Jacob, while visting Carlisle, Renesmee learns He has Aquired mysterious books through the mail but don't know who there from and she learns  later on that they hold a dark secret that will put her and Jacob to the test.


**Fan Fiction: Jacob and Renesmees Story**

**Preface:**

**Its Been several years since our encounter with the Volturi. I can't believe that it was over me. My Whole Family was prepared to die for me, even some of our friends if it was not for my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper finding Nahuel a Half Vampire, Half Human like me we might not of made it out alive, except for Me and Jake, Mom had intrusted Jacob with my life and she knew that he would protecet it with everything in him. Here I am, Fifteen years old, a nussance dad says, Jake and I still hang around together and are kinda in love but we didnt know what dange lie ahead of us until now. And here is our story...**

**Chapter 1**

**"First Day"**

**I woke up early this morning intended to go to Jacob's but that was blown away when Dad appeared in my doorway. " Hey Renesemee, Want to go to Grandpa's with me today, Aunt Rosalie's been wanting to see you." " My Aunt Rosalie always wanted to see me it was kinda annoying." " Actually, I had plans to go to Jacob's today." he paused. " You've spent all week with Jake, don't you think you should spend some time with your family?" I rolled my eyes cause I knew I couldn't win the arguement, he just smiled at me cause he knew what I was thinking. I picked up the phone and dialed Jakes number **

**"Hello" It was Billy who picked up the phone. " Hey Billy, Its Nessie, is Jake home?" " Oh Hey Nessie! No, Jake's not home he's out with Sam and the pack, you want me to leave him a message?" " No, thats ok. I gotta go Billy talk to you later." We drove down the winding road cause Dad and Mom didn't like running when the sun was shining, afraid of someone seeing " So Renesmee, your father and I was wondering if you might like to go see Grandpa Charlie after we leave you Grandpa Carlisle's." " Sure Mom that sounds Great." We pulled into the driveways and there was Alice standing in the doorway expecting us, when all of a sudden my Aunt Rosalie knocked her outta the way " OHMIGOD, Does she have to so melodramatic" Mom smiled " Well you know how your Aunt Rosalie is." she always acted like that when I came to visit she nearly ripped the door off " Renesmee!, I'm so happy to see you." I thought to myself **_I know! _** " Its Nice to see you too Auntie Rose." She pulled me in side where Uncle Emmett grabbed me up in a bear Hug and ruffled my hair " Hey kid, How's the Loch Ness Monster?" **_Ha Ha, Like I havent Hurd that one Before_**" Good one Uncle Emmett." Thats what my Mom had thought Jacob was giving me a Nickname after, but he just thought Renemee was a mouthfull so he shortnened it down to Nessie. But noone except for Jake everyone on the Reservation calls me that " Hey Renesmee?" **

**" Yeah Alice." **_I hope she hasn't bought me any new Outfits_** " I bought you a couple of new outfits, when I was over at your house the other day It looked like you needed some." I figured as much she always had new clothes for me when I came over " Oh, Auntie Alice I needed some new Outfits" **_Not Really_** " I'm glad you like it." " Were's Grandpa at anyway?, I was looking forward to seeing him." Grandpa normally was waiting for me at the door for me but for some odd reason he wasn't." Oh, He's in the study looking at some new books he aquired in the mail." **_Hmmm_** it got quiet all of a sudden then Dad looked at Alice and I looked at them and I could tell that something was up but I didnt quiet know what. I could touch them and find out for myself but I promised mom that I wouldnt do that in Personal Situations things that wasn't any of my business but it didnt hurt to ask **

**" What kinda books is it?" Dad looked at me as soon as I asked. " Its Just some old books" he smiled. There was something they wasn't telling me about those books, Something Important. We left Grandpa Carlisle's about Five O'Clock and headed home " I thought we were going to see Grandpa Charlie?" " We were but its just so late we had better go on home." When we arrived back at the house Mom and Dad decided to go hunt, " You sure you don't wanna go?" Mom said " No, Thanks I'm ok" " Okay we won't be long." I went to my room and sat down at my laptop to start on my Biology homework when I heard three raps at the door, I got up walked to the door and opened it. " Hey Nessie." It was Jacob I wrapped my hand around his arm and pulled him in "Hi" I kissed his cheek " Hmm, Its nice to see you too."**


End file.
